The Elemental Masters/Transcript
Nya: The corrupted code seems confined to Zane's secondary systems for now. I can temporarily reroute his memory functions through the Samurai X Computer to buy you some time, but not much. Kai: That means if we don't solve these puzzles soon, Zane might lose control...for good. Nya: What's the next puzzle? Jay: Ooh! It's a riddle! Lucky for you guys, I'm even better at riddles than I am at puzzles. Haha. "Feed me and I grow, always hungry. Give me something to drink and I die, always angry." Kai: That sounds like it could be Fire. These symbols must be the possible answers! Look! There's a tiny flame! Nya: Careful. One wrong answer could break down the rest of Zane's security system. Jay: Lightning bolt, drop of Water, Smoke—Ew! Is that a foot? Zane: The foot symbol denotes Speed. This appears to be a puzzle about the Elemental Masters. Past Garmadon: They were the First Spinjitzu Master's guardians, each endowed with an Elemental Power that has been passed down through generations. Kai: They weren't trained in Spinjitzu like us, but their Elemental fighting styles made them powerful force for good in Ninjago. Jay: At least until Chen broke the Alliance apart with his lies. Past Kai: Why haven't you or Wu ever told us there are others with powers like us? Past Garmadon: Because there are some things we don't want you to know. You were led to believe you were special, yet you never questioned where your powers came from. Past Jay: Uh, are you implying that I'm not special? Past Zane: The Elemental Power, it's inside us. Past Kai: Fire! Zane: At first we thought our Elemental Powers came from the Golden Weapons... Past Cole: It's time to see what these babies can do. Zane: ...then from within, then from the Golden Ninja. Kai: Really, the power comes from our parents and grandparents. Past Nya: What is that? Past Kai: I think it's a portrait of...our parents! Past Nya: Whoa! This dates to when I was, like, three years old! Past Kai: Shortly before they disappeared. We know so little about them, Nya. Past Nya: Father was the Elemental Master of FIre, Mother was the Master of Water. Past Kai: It ends here. Now! Past Maya: Kai, you don't know what you're doing! Past Kai: I do, Nya. I absolutely— Past Maya: I'm not your sister, son. Past Kai: Huh? Mom? I-I don't believe it! Past Maya: That makes two of us. Past Edna: Ed, tell him if he's gonna save the world, he has to eat his vegetables. Past Jay: Mom! Jay: It's really weird when you find out your parents aren't who you thought they were. Past Jay: Whoo. Past Edna: Oh, you were left at our doorstep when you were just a baby, along with this address and key. Past Jay: My father wasn't just a fan of Fritz Donnegan, he was Fritz Donnegan! Kai: Guys, I love a good story as much as the next guy, but I still think the answer is Fire. Jay: Hmm, I wonder why you'd choose Fire. What was it you were the master of again? Past Kai: Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Sometimes, I don't know what we'd do without me. Kai: Hey, I'm not the only Elemental Master who can use Fire. Past Garmadon: She's the Master of Amber, power of absorption. She can emulate the power of anyone she's touched. Past Kai: You're reading my mind. Maybe we should be together? Aah, that didn't come out right, heh. I mean, it's a big island, so maybe if we were a couple—Argh! No. Uh, heh. What I'm trying to say, is, um... Past Jay: He had a crush on her until he found out they might be related Zane: Lloyd can also imitate our powers. Jay: Exactly. Fire isn't always Fire. Earth isn't always Earth. Word problems are designed to trick you. We gotta be super careful. Nya: I hate to say it, but Jay's right. Jay: Uh, why do you hate to say it? (The power goes out.) Kai: What was that? Nya: I was afraid of this. Rerouting Zane's visual processing through my computer is draining the cave's power faster than I thought. Even if we don't blackout, the system could short circuit. Jay: Um, "blackout" sounds bad. Like, trapped-in-Zane's-memories bad. Kai: Focus on the problem at hand, guys. Now can we all agree to eliminate Ice? Jay: Wait! Ice might work! Past Zane: Ice! Jay: If you pour water on Ice, it melts. Kai: Or makes more Ice. Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm trying to think! Past Zane: Ice! Zane: Ice, along with Fire, Lightning, and Earth, are the four Elements of Creation and contain properties the other Elements do not, especially when combines. Past Kai: Fire! Past Jay: Lightning! Past Cole: Earth! Past Zane: Ice! Past Garmadon: No! What are you doing? Past Wu: Ninja, go! Nya: Don't forget Water. It may not be one of the Elements of Creation, but it's pretty powerful. Past Maya: The Fusion Dragon. Past Wu: To become Water, you must find its qualities within yourself. While Earth is strong and air if fluid, Water can be both strong and fluid. Over time, it's strong enough to carve this rock. Or if I use my cup to stop its flow, it can adapt. Jay: Water is also the only thing that can beat a ghost. Maybe the riddle is about ghosts! Kai: Ghosts? You think the riddle is talking about ghosts? "Feed me and I grow, always hungry. Give me something to drink and I die, always angry." Fire needs fuel, water kills Fire. What am I missing? Jay: You know what else can kill a Fire? Wind. What about wind? Past Wu: I know that wind... Jay: Morro was the Master of Wind and could best all of us in battle. Kai: That's not what the riddle is asking for! Besides, how do you give food to the wind? Or get it wet? Zane: Each Element has an equal probability of being correct, regardless of its Master's personal significance to us. Nya: Including all the new Elemental Masters that we met during the Tournament of Elements. (The computer starts to power down again.) Jay: Ugh, Nya! How can you expect us to solve a puzzle when we might lose power at any second? Nya: Aah! I'm accessing the backup generators as fast as I can. Kai: Fast...Maybe you're on to something. Past Jay: Uh, Master of Speed? Pfft. That's not an Element. Jay: I agree with my past self. How is that an Element? Kai: Then there's Gravity. Zane: The bigger an object is, the more gravitational force it has on other objects, so eating more would make the Master of Gravity stronger. Jay: What about Karlof? Heh! I wouldn't want to get that guy wet. You know, because of rust. Kai: Metal can't grow. Trust me, I'm a blacksmith. Jay: Well, then it's obviously Nature. Do you know how many houseplants I've killed by overwatering them? Zane: Fifty seven. Uh, at least since we've been roommates. Jay: Think of how easy these puzzles would be if we had Neuro's power! Zane: The Master of Mind does not have an elevated IQ, merely the ability to read other's thoughts. Past Garmadon: Never underestimate the power of the mind. Jay: Well, I'm using my heightened IQ to eliminate Shadow, Poison, Smoke, Form, and Sound. Kai: Some of those aren't even on this puzzle! The answer is Fire, guys. Fire! Zane: Kai's impatience gives me an idea. Perhaps we should consider the Elemental Masters as a whole rather than as individuals. What did they desire? What did they accomplish? Kai: How is that— Jay: Well, they ended the Serpentine War, and they stopped Krux and Acronix from taking over the world. Nya: They gave their powers to the next generation of Elemental Masters. Jay: That's right. We're the Elemental Masters now. And you know what I just realized? "Feed me and I grow, always hungry." But we all like to eat. "Give me something to drink and I die, always angry." But only one of us is angry all the time and can't swim. Past Jay: I didn't know you were afraid of heights. Past Kai: I'm fine with heights/It's water I hate. I can't swim! I can't get to him. I can't swim! Jay: It's Kai. The answer must be Fire! Kai: Wha—That—What? Zane: I have been running logic scenarios since we began the puzzle, and Fire is a 99.9 percent match. Kai: What? Nya: That's three votes for Fire. Me, Jay, and Zane. Kai: What!? Ugh! (They chose FIre.) Zane: We did it! The answer was Fire. Kai: The answer was never not Fire! Jay: I just wanted to be sure. Kai: Ugh. What was that? Zane: Another surge? I feel...dizzy. Nya: Cole's fight with the creature outside must have damaged one of the generators! Jay: Nya! You have to do something! Science us some sciency stuff! Nya: I hope this works. (She pulls a lever.) Uh? Guys? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Transcript Category:Episodes